


Delay

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angsty thoughts, Coda, Episode tag: 13.06: Viral, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did you know?” Jake says, and just like that, the warmth that has settled between the newly reunited couple dissipates like a wisp of smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Episode tag for/coda to 13.06: Viral

 

“How did you know?” Jake says, and just like that, the warmth that has settled between the newly reunited couple dissipates like a wisp of smoke.

Ellie pulls the blanket up higher.

“Know what?” She fears her smile is a little too innocent, a little too forced. If so, it goes unnoticed.

“Where I was. Why did you ask around when you knew it was classified information? And who told you, anyway?”

She lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding. “Well … I have my reasons. Sources. I have my sources.”

Jake looks at her with eyes so piercing that the doubt flickering in them threatens to become something, but he remains silent. Then—“I bet you do.”—he kisses her on the forehead and nudges her closer so that she can nestle her head against his chest.

It's a peace offering that brings Ellie no peace, for their usual sleeping position feels like the remains of a life that's no longer theirs. Jake's steady heartbeat, usually lulling her to sleep, is too loud in her ears tonight.

 _Very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am,_ she thinks and dismisses that thought immediately. Poe has never been a good companion at night. Besides, it's a ridiculous reference; she has nothing to hide.

And yet, a twinge of guilt rattles her breath.

“Hey. Is something wrong?” Jake is half asleep already; given what he's been through in the past few days, Ellie is surprised he managed to stay awake that long at all. Exhaustion and shock have carved thin lines into his face—hers too, but not to such an extent—that make him look like a gaunt and somewhat old version of himself.

Although adding yet another layer of stress right now would be cruel, Ellie finds it challenging to keep the words from tumbling out of her mouth; she waited to talk to him for so long. She has so much on her mind that seems to manifest in her veins to circulate through her system—pumping, pulsing, boiling under the surface that is but dire need of clinging to the man she loves.

Jake asks her again with a voice so low that she can hardly make out the words.

She only got him back today. She ought not bring up her childish fears now, not raise questions she's afraid to have answered. It can wait.

“I'm just … I'm so thankful to have you back,” she whispers, and while it remains to be seen what _back_ actually means, it's still the truth, and she still has faith.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Jake and Ellie – Trust._
> 
> I'd like to add that as of the time this was written, 13.06 was the last episode I'd seen.
> 
> Quoting from E. A. Poe's _The Tell-Tale Heart_.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
